forming love
by yunakicksass
Summary: Kiba famed player of the school has finally met the girl he wants but she is complex then what he wanted. can they survive the raging of school and what happens when her biggest scerect is out? find out rated M for language.. kiba/made up person s/h


i dont know anything(wish i did)there will be later chapters. my own made up charecters are pet and hanna and people you know arent in naruto. i m going to put in songs and other crap. PET IS MADE UP! i love kiba my second fic pleas be nice.

HAVE FUN READING KIDDIES!!!

* * *

The forming love

It was a normal day. I woke the same way I always do to my older sister screaming my name. Ate the same thing I always do my mother was trying to talk to me, but I was thinking of ways to woo the ladies.

"KIBA! Did you hear a word I just said?" my angry mother asked me.

"Well of coarse mom don't I always listen to you." I asked, my mom always believed me when I lied. I have yet to understand why she was so gullible. You think she would learn after my father cheated on her.

"Oh yes I know it just seamed that you were being a space cadet.". So I finished my breakfast, and left. Oh and in case you were wondering…… I'm kiba and you don't need to know my last name I need no more stalkers. As I walked through the school halls all the hot chicks were looking at me and I would whistle at them, wave, wink. After all I was the most popular boy at school besides sasuke who all the Goth girls and the gay boys were after. I was not jealous at all. When I got to class there were to extra desks in the back corner.

"ah well probably getting some nerds in our class." I said to my self most likely boys we never got any new girls well not ones that I would waste my time on. So by now every one was in their seats talking and txting each other about the new students. I acted like I wasn't curious , but inside I was burning to find out about them. The teacher soon walked in every one stopped talking.

"ahem class were are getting two new students and before any of you asked no I do not now what sex they are" every one was giggling that she had said sex._BAM!_A ball had been thrown at a wall opposite the door every one at once shut up. When a girl wearing a pony tail, short sleeve shirt, and jeans walked in she was indeed curvy and attractive. She walked to the teacher shaking her head it was easy to tell that she didn't throw the ball then who did? She whispered something to the teacher and they both started to giggle when another ball was thrown across the room the girl jerked around and gazed through the door. Picked up a ball that had rolled next to her feet and hurled it at who ever threw it. Aloud smacking indicated that it hit the person.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! You fucking BITCH!" who ever was hit by the ball was pissed and I was scared. The girl was laughing at the person the ball hit I couldn't tell if it was a girl or not cause the person screamed. Then the most attractive human I ever saw road a skate board in to the room this girl wore a white tank top and short short jeans with big clunky black shoes which you don't find often on girls at all. When she got to the girl she picked up her skate board and swung it hard at the other girls stomach they started to strangle each other then they stopped. They looked at the class and our widen eyes, and started to laugh uncontrollably when they stopped laughing the teacher asked them to introduce them selves.

"hiya I'm Hanna and you don't need to know my last name simply cuz I don't want to say it…… anywho I moved here from a small village-"

"called none of your damn bisness bitches!" the skater chick shouted.

"well um ya this is my sister. Some of the things I like include-" she was cut off by her sister again.

"Who the fuck needs to know what are our hobbies are and what we love and what we hate. Who gives a fuck about that shit? I don't and neither should you it's our opinions and no one else's. So any who I'm… ya know who cares you can call me bad ass got it any questions? Good no come on sis lets go!" she pulled her sister towards the door her sister stopped her and dragged her to her seat. I was to busy counting how many times she said fuck that I hadn't realized that that 'bad ass' was sitting next to me until naruto one of the most annoying guys in school said

"Hey dude you know that bad ass chick is sitting next to you right?" I looked over to see her smirking and copying off of her sister's notes. I could tell that she had heard naruto. So I decided to make my move to see if I could woo this lovely lady.

"Hi I'm kiba and bad ass is it okay for me to ask your name?"

"Did you not hear me when I introduced my self I don't want any one to know my name!" you could tell that she was on the verge of snapping her sister was motioning me to stop talking to her but hey I don't listen so I gave her a sign meaning its okay and she rolled her eyes and waved me off.

"hey don't get mad calm down."

"WHO THE FUCK IS MAD! IM NOT SO JUST SHUT YOU SHIT HOLE!"

"do you mean pie hole because its my mouth not my ass.?"

"COULD HAVE FOOLED ME DOG BOY! AND WATS WITH YOUR FACE! IT'S ALL FUCKED UP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The teacher was standing in fount of her and she didn't notice until the teacher slapped the desk with a ruler and still she did not stop laughing. There was something wrong with this girl her sister was muttering to her self it kinda sounded like 'I don't need them ill be fine' I broke out of my train of thought when the teacher shouted 1 month of detention and that crazy girl yelled yes new record thanks teach. Hanna stood up said sorry to the teacher and put a small orange bottle that said medication for pet!? That girls name is pet?!?! Her sis pulled her out of the class room when we heard 'badass' yell "yay for meds!" well that confirmed it she had a mental condition. Then I thought back to that small orange bottle 'pet' it said pet why was her name pet? Of all the names she could have been given pet was her name! The woman I think is the most attractive ever named was PET!!!!

"Hey kiba are you okay your breathing pretty hard." I realized that I was!!! Darn I must be caught up so I made some thing up and used my low blood pressure as a excuse, and fell out of my seat and pretended to faint. so I fell asleep. When I finally woke up in the clinic two of the chairs by the door had Hanna and pet in it I shuddered as I thought but it was starting to grow on me the more I thought of it the more I think that its cute. Then I heard them talking.

"I told you! You need to take them every day!! Or you will have an episode and you're not yourself I like you like this! When you have an episode its like I don't know you! I know im suppose to stand up for you cause im big sister and all, but you not taking your meds is really hard on me!"

"Do you think it's not hard on me? Mom and dad hate me cause im like this that's why we moved out so I wont be beat any more and you wont be blamed for every thing I do wrong!!" she was crying… she was also beat…hated by the people that are suppose to care for her. "that's why they gave me this name… cause I was their pet I had to do every thing they asked or be scared to eat drink and sleep for a week. And I don't like having this problem I don't like it when people stair at me cause of my name and cause of my mental illness. Want to have friends, get a boyfriend, be who I want be instead of my other personality I hate this Hanna!" Hanna was holding her and petting her hair I was sad I want to say I would be her friend her boyfriend her everything. WAIT WHAT?! Did I just say what I think I said! 'Be her friend her boyfriend her everything' dang what has this girl done to me I have been around her all of 20 minutes to an hour with her and I already want to be her everything! I have never thought that way in my life not at all not for any of my girlfriends… but this girl… I was drawn to her. Was it her cheerfulness? Her need to have love? Her looks? I don't know! So I sat up and pet gasped.

"How long have you been awake?!" pet was scared she looked terrified.

"Well I know why you moved and your real name… sorry if you didn't want me to know…" she jolted out of her chair she was crying her fist was clenched and shaking.

"NO NO NO I DON'T WANT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled and ran out I jumped out of the bed and ran after her. Pet please don't run I wont make fun of you be mean to you ill stand up for you I swear!! Why am I thinking this I should be saying this! I … I just couldn't find the way to say it. I just saw her only her. What was happening to me! No im not suppose to fall in love! Im suppose to be the player of the school!!!! I can't fall in love!!!!!!!!! I only just met her!

"hey wait!!! stop!(pant) don't run any more (pant)"she stopped and turned to me." please don't run any more"

"I didn't want any one to know. I didn't want you or any one to here! WHY!?!?!?!" She broke down crying I looked around to see if any one was there. Her sister was looking at us from a distance. I walked over to her slowly I picked her up from where she had sank to the ground, lifting her to her feet I hugged her. a small gasped escaped her full light pink lips. I smiled into her soft pretty hair that smelled of fruit, as she slowly hugged me back unsure. "cant believe im hugging you I don't know who you are." She said pulling apart from me.

"My name is kiba inuzuka can you please tell me your name?"

"Pet Masada."she said grimacing at her name.i smiled making her show a expression of confusion.

" I like it." I smiled again.

" sorry I said your face was fucked up."


End file.
